Many homes have various endpoint devices connected to the Internet or a network via an internet protocol (IP) data connection. Some IP data connections are unreliable and suffer from intermittent loss of connection. As a result, many users may experience a temporary loss of the IP data connection. This may affect services that the users have subscribed to. In addition, the unreliability of the IP data connection may prevent expanding the use of the IP data connection to other endpoint devices such as home appliances, home security, and the like that are most effective with a reliable IP data connection that is available 24 hours a day and 7 days a week.